


Claiming a Dixon

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle had good intentions but he doesn’t know quite how to do things the right way. He ends up getting his brother hurt. Rick is worried about his second and goes looking for him. Will he get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming a Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past child abuse. Merle is a dick but has a heart. A/B/O verse. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own The Walking Dead, its people or its story line.

Maggie stuffed the last of the formula in her pack and went in search of Daryl. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him stuffing comic books and toys into his personal pack. Everyone in the group loved Rick’s kids but they had really bonded with the archer and he with them, she just wished that Daryl and Rick would get together. They both wanted each other that was obvious, to everyone but Daryl it seemed. Rick wouldn’t say anything to the hunter because he was afraid that Daryl would feel obligated to say yes because Daryl was an Omega and he was an Alpha. “You know if you keep spoiling them like this Carl’s gonna start makin up reasons for you to go on runs,” she laughed.

 

He chuckled softly and shrugged, “they need to be spoiled they are good kids besides, they don’t get to be kids often especially Carl.”

 

She shook her head still amazed at how compassionate and loving the bad ass Daryl Dixon turned out to be. Reaching up she mussed his hair and shoved his head playfully.

 

“Get off me woman,” he laughed and batted at her hand.

 

“You know you love it,” she teased as she walked out the door of the shop. She stopped abruptly causing Daryl to bump into her.

 

He tensed ready to fire his bow at the threat but what he saw left him in shock. “Merle?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. His brother was standing next to their truck alive and well.

 

“Ah, ha baby brother!” Merle greeted and slapped Daryl on the back as the younger Dixon ran to him stopping short of giving him a hug.

 

“We went back for you but you were gone,” he explained hoping his brother would believe in him. “You had to know I’d come for you, Merle. Why didn’t you just wait for me?”

 

“Cop was an Alpha,” he shrugged. “Figured once he got to you that he’d make you his bitch and that would be it.”

 

“Ain’t nobody’s bitch. Never have been and never will be,” Daryl growled.

 

“Easy,” he held his hand up, “don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He looked over Daryl’s shoulder to Maggie. “Who do we have here?”

 

“Maggie Greene, she’s Glenn’s wife,” Daryl explained.

 

“The Chinese kid?” he asked astonished.

 

“He’s Korean,” Daryl and Maggie said at the same time.

 

“Whatever,” he huffed. “How did he manage to land a hot little thing like you?”

 

She pulled her gun and cocked it, “Careful or the hot little thing will put a hole in your head.”

 

Merle stepped back, “Woah now.”

 

“Maggie,” Daryl scolded, “he’s my brother.”

 

She looked between the two of them questioningly. Talk about your polar opposites. She put her gun away and tossed her stuff in the bed of the truck. “Fine,” she tried to sound dejected but couldn’t hide her teasing smile from Daryl.

 

“Come on man let’s get back where it’s safe and we can talk,” Daryl said as he opened the door of the truck.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“What? Why?” Daryl asked in disbelief.

 

“I have a friend that I’ve been travelin with for a long time now and he’s hurt. I got him somewhere safe while I went to look for help but I can’t leave him.”

 

“What do you mean hurt?” Maggie asked cautiously.

 

“He slipped trying to climb up an embankment and hurt his leg. Don’t think it’s busted but he can’t put any weight on it,” Merle explained.

 

Maggie nodded to Daryl who turned to his brother, “Get in and we will see if we can help him.”

 

“Can’t take the truck to where he is,” he shook his head. “It’d be best to leave it here and just go on foot.”

 

They argued for a few minutes before finally agreeing that Merle knew where he was going and they decided to follow him on foot. The oldest Dixon kept up a constant conversation asking questions about what Daryl and the group had been up to since Atlanta and where they were now. Maggie and Daryl both slowed to a stop as they approached a large set of gates and saw how fortified things were and they both began to realize they’d been tricked. Daryl raised his crossbow but before he could react they were surrounded at gunpoint.

 

“What the hell?” he growled at his brother as the men tied him and Maggie up and shoved them through the gates.

 

“Just relax little brother. I know how you are, all hot headed and ready to fight at the drop of a hat but we need to talk.”

 

He was the hot headed one? What the hell? “So you have me tied up,” he asked indignantly as he struggled against being restrained? Merle knew that being restrained was a trigger for Daryl and he couldn’t believe his brother would do this too him.

 

They put Maggie and Daryl into a room with no windows and only one door then fixed each of their bindings to rings set in the wall to hold them secure on opposite sides of the room. After everyone left them Merle turned to his brother. “The man in charge of this place is called the Governor and he has paradise here. This is our chance little brother to stop livin’ off berries and twigs and be a part of the leadership!”

 

“I already am part of the leadership Merle. We have it good now so you can come with us!” He wanted to share his new life with his brother, hoping he could make him feel as happy as he did now. “Rick has got everything….”

 

“Rick,” Merle spat the name. He shook his head, “Rick, Rick, Rick! You’re like a broken record. He’s an Alpha Daryl, he’s got you pissin yourself just to please him,” he said disgustedly.

 

“Ain’t like that! He would never do that,” he growled and pulled at his restraints. He didn’t like it when anyone spoke ill of the Alpha he respected so much.  

 

“Look you have something the Governor needs and you’re gonna give it to him. Then we will live like kings in this new world,” Merle said, his tone demanding.

 

“I’m not giving him anything,” Daryl kept his voice even trying not to reveal his emotion. Merle backhanded him so hard his head snapped to the side and he felt blood trickling from his lip.

 

“You got a mouth on you now boy? Who the hell do you think you are talkin back to me like that?”

 

Instantly he lowered his head in a show of submission. “He don’t even know me so what the hell could I have that he wants?” Daryl’s nerves were fraying with the way Merle was acting. He hadn’t seen ‘this’ Merle since before the world went to hell and he was forcing Daryl to do robberies with him. Daryl had been so beaten down all his life he never had a real backbone until he met up with Rick. Yeah he’d fight like hell and even fight to protect other people but he never thought of himself as worth fighting for and never dared refuse Merle or his father because he’d get the hell beat out of him if he did. Merle would say that it was to toughen him up because he was a pussy, his old man said it was because he was a worthless piece of shit. When he’d turned twelve presented as an Omega things only got worse because his father thought that made him even weaker.

 

“He’s an Alpha,” Merle said as he stepped closer to his brother until he had him pressed hard against the wall. “He needs an Omega bitch to carry on his line and you baby brother are going to be it,” he poked his finger in Daryl’s chest to emphasize each word.

 

It took a moment for him to regain his composure enough to speak. “Y..you want me to be a strangers mate? All my life you told me that being with a man was disgusting and anyone who even thought about doing it should have his dick cut off and be shot in the head and now you WANT me to be with a man?”

 

“Please,” Merle scoffed stepping back, “ain’t like you never done it before. All you gotta do is keep him happy and let him mark you.”

 

“No!” he hissed. “He’s not putting a claim on me!” Anger flared in him surpassing the fear he was feeling with leaps and bounds. “Why are you doing this? Just listen to me, we can have a good life with Rick and his group. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

 

Merle spun on his heel and backhanded his little brother again. “You ain’t nothin’ to officer friendly and his band of misfits! Once you stop being useful they are gonna wipe you off their boots like horse shit! You ain’t nothing but a way for them to eat!” He huffed a laugh as he grabbed Daryl by the chin roughly. “Ain’t nobody ever took care of you but ol’ Merle baby brother and now you’re gonna help me get what I want.” He shoved Daryl’s head back hard enough to knock it against the wall.

 

“You’re wrong,” Daryl gritted out, not sure if he was trying to convince Merle or himself. “It’s not like that with them.”

 

“Why because you want it to be different? You wanted our old man to be different too. How’d that work out for ya, huh? You wanted mom to not drink and she burned to death because she was too damn drunk to get outta bed!”

 

“Shut up!” he yelled, trembling with anger and emotion that he was fighting to control. Losing it would not help anything right now and he knew it.

 

“Shut up Merle!” Maggie shouted. “You don’t know anything about us or about Daryl either for that matter. He’s part of our family and we all love him. I don’t know what the hell you call what you’re doing but it’s not love for your brother! All you want is to use him to get your spot by this Governor’s side.”

 

“Shut up!” he roared and stomped toward the mouthy woman. He was surprised when she didn’t flinch. “Somebody needs to teach you some manners bitch,” he smirked. “Maybe ol’ Merle here will show you how to treat a real man.”

 

“Yeah? Why don’t you come a little closer and show me,” she winked. When he stepped forward she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could smirking when he hit the floor with a strangled cry. “You would have to find a real man first.”

 

Merle managed to get to his feet with a huff of pain and backhanded her. “You’re gonna pay for that you bitch!”

 

“Leave her alone,” Daryl shouted!

 

Merle limped over to his brother but before he could do anything the door swung open and the Governor walked in. The eldest Dixon smiled proudly, “I told you I’d get him for ya.”

 

Phillip approached the chained man and sniffed of him vulgarly, moaning as he did so. “Mmmm it's been so long,” he purred. He ran his hands all over the man’s body and Daryl bucked hard, struggling to get away or lash out at him but was held fast by the ropes. The Governor snapped his fingers and two big men came and subdued the archer so that he couldn’t move at all.

 

“Let me go! Keep your damn hands off of me!”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna have fun breakin you,” Phillip laughed as he went back to his task.

 

Daryl struggled and squirmed spitting curses and threats as the stranger ran his hands over every inch of his body examining even his most private places like he was an object on display for sale. He hated the fact that his body was betraying him showing his fear by trembling at the Alpha’s touch. He was terrified of what was happening because he was an unclaimed Omega and this man was an Alpha. If this Governor was to bite him and claim him his life would be hell if he even survived it at all.

 

A forced bond was something that in normal times would be a felony offense much like assault and battery with attempted murder thrown in for good measure. The pain a forced bond caused an Omega was excruciating at best not only mentally but physically as well, the Omega instinct fighting every way it can to somehow stop the bond and in the end the Omega’s body would eventually give out. Some say the stress and pain bring on a heart attack and others say they die of a broken heart. It is one of the cruelest, drawn-out tortures someone could experience.

 

When Phillips hand gripped Daryl’s crotch and gave it a rough squeeze the archer yanked his head back then slammed it forward smashing the Governor’s nose. He smiled when he felt the cartilage give and blood splash out. “I said keep your hands off asshole!”

 

Phillip’s goons started kicking and punching Daryl beating the man until he was hanging limp in his bonds barely conscious. “Enough,” the older man rasped, hand over his busted nose. “Get him scrubbed up and get that other Alpha stink off him then bring him to the arena. Bring the bitch too just in case he decides not to go with the program. Merle, with me,” he said before storming out.

 

Daryl struggled until he had no fight left in him and couldn’t even try to get away when they untied him and dragged him to the corner of the room. They stripped him, poured cold water over him and used scrub brushes to roughly clean his skin until he was sure he must be bleeding. He could distantly hear Maggie shouting for them to leave him alone.

 

When he’d found Merle he’d thought that things were looking up. He had a safe place, a makeshift family that he loved, even though he tried with all he had not too and Rick. Rick was his anchor, his safe place in this world which was something he’d never had. He couldn’t admit it but he loved Rick Grimes and wanted the Alpha to claim him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. It had been beaten into him as a kid that it was wrong to be with a man, wrong to be a male Omega even. Wrong to want that, wrong to be that way and was considered one of the most disgusting things that could ever happen.

 

Hell, he wanted it so bad that he’d even started to think that Rick wanted him as well and he knew that couldn’t be true because Rick was a respected Alpha leader. Daryl was lucky enough to be viewed as his second, even welcomed into the Alpha’s pack and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. For the first time in his life, he felt like someone had his back without expecting anything in return and he would die to protect Rick and his pack in return.

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

 

Rick’s knee bounced anxiously as they sped toward this ‘Woodbury’ in search of Daryl and Maggie. Michonne, a friend of the pack’s that wandered from place to place and sometimes stayed at the prison and went on runs with them, had stopped by before daybreak. She told Rick that she’d seen a man with Daryl and Maggie earlier that morning. They had left with him willingly but she’d had dealings with the man, Merle, before and he was bad news. Rick instantly went on full alert. He knew how much Daryl had wanted to find his brother but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was in trouble. He knew Daryl and Maggie would never stay out longer then they said unless something had happened and he’d already made plans to go looking for them at dawn but now he didn’t want to even wait that long.

 

Eight hours later they were finally nearing the gates. Parking the car a ways back so they wouldn’t be noticed they proceeded on foot, he and Glenn following Michonne silently as she showed them a secret entrance she’d found when she’d been held here.

 

They worked silently as well as any other team did using verbal communication and soon found their way through town toward a large gathering behind a row of buildings. What Rick saw made his eyes go red and his Alpha slam forward in a rage. They had Daryl in the center of a make shift arena, on his knees, dressed in white linen pants that were damn near see through and a white linen pullover. There was an Alpha standing over him giving a speech about how he was about to claim a new mate and how calming him would advance their status among the survivors. The scents of fear, shame and hate were pouring off the hunter but his eyes were locked on something just to the left of the man speaking. Rick followed his line of sight and noticed Merle holding Maggie at knife point. It was how they were keeping the Omega compliant.

 

Merle started having second thoughts about what he was doing and Maggie could see it on his face. “If you care about him at all Merle stop this now. It will kill him,” she hissed. “Look at him! Can’t you see how much pain he’s in already?”

 

“Wait,” the older Dixon brother said loud enough to draw the Governor’s attention. “I.. I don’t want to make this deal. It ain’t right.”

 

Several men surrounded Merle and drew guns on him forcing both he and Maggie to their knees. “Too late for that now, he’s mine,” Phillip growled possessively.

 

Rick nodded to Michonne to and Glenn before tossing a flash bang and a tear gas canister into the area setting their plan of attack in motion. Michonne started setting several small fires while everyone scattered. Rick and Glenn, donning face masks to protect them from the gas, ran into the fray to rescue their family. He took great pleasure in breaking bones as he fought the henchmen that tried to stop them and when he got to the Alpha who had intended to force a bond on his friend he unloaded.

 

They fought toe to toe for a few minutes before Rick got the upper hand. A growl ripped from his throat as the man collapsed but he didn’t stop. All he could see was the Alpha trying to force his Omega into a bond. It wasn’t until Glenn touched his shoulder that he came back to himself.

 

“Daryl,” Glenn nodded toward the archer who was still on his knees trying to fight off Merle, Maggie, and Michonne. He didn’t want anyone touching him and Rick could smell the fear and anxiety coming from him.

 

The Alpha stood and ripped off the mask handing it to Glenn before he approached the frightened Omega. He rumbled deep in his chest and scented the air hoping to help calm the man down. “Daryl, easy, it’s going to be alright.”

 

Daryl skittered back so lost in his own head that he was unaware of what was happening. His Omega lashing out almost as if he were feral in an attempt to protect him from the claim he’s sure is still coming.

 

“Stop,” he commanded in a firm voice. Rick hated to pull the Alpha card but it isn’t safe here and he has to get him under control. The Omega instantly stops moving and Rick realizes Daryl can’t smell his scent because of all the tear gas and smoke. Moving closer he puts a hand on the back of the Omega’s head pressing Daryl’s face against the scent gland in his shoulder. Daryl instantly calms down. “I’ve got you now,” he soothed as he knelt beside him.

 

His heart was pounding and his nose and eyes were on fire from the tear gas but he could smell the Alpha’s scent. It smelt like home, like safety and he was afraid to hope that it was real. It wasn’t until he heard his voice that he allowed himself to believe it. “Rick?”

 

“I’ve got you,” he reassured and kissed the top of Daryl’s head. “We need to get out of here,” he said as gently as he could while cutting the ropes that bound his friend’s hands and wrists. “Think you can walk?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded and struggled to his feet. He felt like he could do anything with Rick by his side. “Merle,” he rasped worried about his brother even after what he’d done.

 

“No Daryl,” the alpha growled. “He brought you here. He did this!”

 

“I can’t leave him behind Rick, please,” he pleaded.

 

He didn’t have time to argue about it and he knew Daryl would try something stupid if he refused. “Tie him up, if he tries anything shoot him,” he told Glenn holding his gun on Merle while he put a pair of zip cuffs on him.

 

They were able to sneak out the same way they came in with very little trouble thanks to the fires and other chaos that had surrounded them. He was practically dragging Daryl along but he was determined they were not stopping until they reached the SUV. Once they made it to the car and he was sure they hadn’t been followed Rick grabbed a rag out of his pocket and tied it around Merle’s eyes before opening the rear doors on the vehicle, “get in.”

 

“Oh come on officer friendly can’t we talk about this?”

 

Rick fisted the front of the Beta’s shirt, “the only reason you are even alive is because for some reason Daryl still feels some sort of love for you. Don’t push your luck!” He shoved the bigger man backward into the floor in the back and slammed the door shut.

 

Michonne hopped in the driver’s seat as Glenn checked Maggie over before pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

She shook her head no. “It wasn’t me they were after.” She shivered at the memories of what she’d witnessed them do and felt guilty for being glad it wasn’t her they did it too.

 

Rick takes Daryl by the arm and pushes him toward the back door then turns him so he can check him out closer. He’s startled when he realizes just how bad the Omega looks. His right eye is swollen almost closed and black, his nose has a cut across the bridge of it and is bruised as well. There are finger shaped bruises on his neck where it looks like he was choked and that was just what he could see at the moment.

 

Daryl lowered his head unable to meet Rick’s gaze. He was ashamed of what happened and felt like he’d somehow dishonored Rick and the pack by being so weak. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

Rick strained to hear what the Omega was saying. “What,” he asked wondering what he would be sorry for. He gently placed his finger under Daryl’s chin and lifted his head so he could see his face. The shame he saw there took his breath away.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said more firmly. He couldn’t change how weak he was but he would not deny Rick the opportunity to punish him for it.

 

He gripped the man’s chin tighter, “you have nothing to be sorry for Daryl. What they did to you is their fault, not yours.”

 

“But I went with him, Rick! Took Maggie with us too. I could have gotten her killed,” a tear fell from his eyes at the thought. “S’ my fault.”

 

“It’s Merle’s fault,” he growled. “He’s the one who took you there.”

 

“But I went willingly,” he argued.

 

“So did I,” Maggie said from inside the car where she’d slid into the back seat. “He said someone was hurt and needed our help Daryl. That’s not on you.”

 

“But,” he tried again.

 

“Then it’s Maggie’s fault too huh?” Rick asked, knowing this route was an argument Daryl couldn’t win because he would never blame anyone but himself.

 

 

“No,” he frowned. “Of course not.”

 

“Then it’s not yours either,” Rick said firmly.

 

“We need to go, Rick, before they catch up with us,” Michonne said out the window from the driver’s seat.

 

He nodded and opened the door coaxing Daryl inside so that hunter was in the middle between him and Maggie, Glenn in the front passenger seat. Daryl’s distress was palpable from both pain and dealing with the emotions of what happened and they still had a good hour ride back home. Rick put his arm around the Omega trying to ease him a bit and rumbled deep in his soothing Alpha timber. He knew Daryl wasn’t officially his Omega but he hoped it would help sooth him just the same. It seemed to work because the hunter leaned against him a bit more and breathed in his scent deeply.

 

Carol motioned for Tyrese to open the gates as soon as she recognized the SUV coming toward them. She was there as soon as they opened their doors. “Are they ok? Is Daryl ok?” she asked trying to see around Rick who was blocking the door with his body.

 

Rick smiled and held up his hand stopping her forward progress, knowing Daryl wasn’t ready for anyone else to touch him yet. “He’s going to be fine but he needs some space for a bit alright?” He tried to reassure her and she backed off though he was sure it was more because she was a Beta and wouldn’t challenge an Alpha then it was simply because he said so. He turned and took Daryl’s arm pulling him out of the car. The hunter’s knees nearly buckled when he first stood and Rick wrapped his arms around him holding upright, pressed between himself and the SUV. “Woah just take a second to get your balance sweetheart.”

 

 

“M’fine,” Daryl groused hating that he was so weak and helpless. He had to prove he was strong enough to take care of himself. He saw Glenn and Tyrese pulling Merle out of the back of the vehicle and leading him inside the prison and he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him.

 

Rick sighed wishing for once that the Omega would just let him take care of him instead of trying to be so damn tough all the time. “I know your fine,” he appeased. “Let’s get you inside alright?”

 

Once inside everyone rushed toward them to welcome them home and find out what happened. Daryl froze as he had a flashback of the men jumping him while he was tied up. He hadn’t realized he had even cried out until he felt Rick’s hands on his face. “You’re safe Daryl. No one is going to hurt you again,” Rick repeated over and over as he ran his thumbs softly over the Omega’s face. Just as quickly as the flash had come it had passed and the Omega pushed away, embarrassed and fled. Rick stopped long enough to reassure everyone that Daryl was going to be ok and that they would let them know more later.

 

Daryl went to his cell and turned on the small lantern he’d hung on the wall before lowering himself gently to his bed. He mentally took stock of his body making note of where the pains were the worst and what he felt like he needed to tend to or if there was anything he felt Hershel needed to look at. Thankfully he assured himself that everything was fine and all he needed was a shower to wash the stench of Woodbury off of him forever. He bent down to grab some clean clothes from his pack and whimpered as his ribs protested the movement.

 

“What are you doing,” Rick scolded when he saw the pain shoot across Daryl’s face. He sat the pan of water and other supplies that he had gathered before coming upstairs down and took the pack from the Omega’s hand putting it back on the ground.

 

“Need a shower,” he protested.

 

“You need to set down and let me check out your injuries,” the Alpha said.

 

“Don’t have none,” hedged, Rick’s presences seemed to take up the entire room.

 

 

Rick growled and leaned into his personal space. “Do not lie to me Omega.” His tone held a very clear warning.

 

Daryl’s head lowered submissively but still couldn’t stop himself from posturing and trying to push the Alpha to let him know he wasn’t some whiny little bitch. “I just need a shower,” he gritted out.

 

“No, you need to let me help you right now. I need to check you for injuries and I will clean you up as I do,” he said firmly.

 

“Wh..what?” He swallowed hard at the thought of Rick touching him much less touching him in such a compassionate way. “You don’t need to do that. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know I don’t have too. I want to Daryl and you will let me.”

 

He wanted to protest, to push past him and just run until he collapsed but the Omega in him wanted nothing more than to accept Rick’s offered comforts. “You’re not my Alpha,” he whispered. “You’re not responsible for me Rick.” But I wish you were, he added silently.

 

He felt the spike of anxiety in the Omega and knew Daryl well enough to know he was about to try to flee. Reaching out he grabbed his arm just in time to stop him. “Daryl you will let me do this,” he used his Alpha tenor so that the Omega couldn’t refuse him.

 

He stopped instantly, fear rising causing his hair to stand up on the back of his neck. Rick was an Alpha and could force Daryl to do whatever he wanted but he never had before. He always gave Daryl the freedom of choice but this time, they both knew this was a command. He turned back to face the former sheriff, head bowed in submission, all the fight leaving him.

 

Rick placed his hand under the other man’s chin lifting it. “I want to take care of you and you will let me. I know you think of all touch as bad and you still believe you don’t deserve to be loved and cared for but I’m not willing to accept that anymore. I will take care of you right now by ordering you to allow it and when I’m satisfied you are ok, if you want me to leave, I will. Alright?” He breathes a sigh of relief when the Omega nods once, though the tension is still thick in the air.

 

Careful to use slow movements so that Daryl was aware of everything he was doing he closed the curtain to the cell and turned back to the trembling man. He slowly lifts the hem of the linen shirt up and tugs it off of him tossing it to the side so he can burn it, along with the other clothes later. Daryl’s torso is covered in bruises and scratches. He can make out the shapes where fists and boots had landed but he couldn’t figure out what had made such uniform scratches all over the man’s body. “What caused this?”

 

Daryl looked down and blushed crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself. “Th..they were scrubbing me clean for him. For when he was going to claim me,” his voice broke and he couldn’t stop the disgust that ran through him.

 

Rick bit back his angry growl just in time. The last thing he wanted to do was make Daryl misunderstand that anger and think he was the reason for it. He pulled the trembling man close and hugged him running a hand up and down his back soothingly. “I’ve got you now Daryl. I’m never gonna let that bastard near you again.” He maneuvered them until they were both sitting on the side of the bunk. Rick moved the pan of water and the other supplies closer and placed them on a chair within easy reach. He made a show of putting the cloth in the water and soaping it up so that Daryl knew what was about to happen but still when Rick touched his arm he jumped.

 

He systematically cleaned the Omega’s face and neck then his arms and torso scenting the air and giving the rumbling Alpha purr as he did so and it seemed to work because Daryl relaxed a bit and his eyes were getting heavy. Once he was satisfied that he’d cleaned the abrasions and there would be no infections as well as sneakily feeling the ribs too see if they were broken he leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Daryl’s head then stood. “Lay back for me darlin’,” he soothed as he took his shoulders and helped him lay down on his back.

 

“Rick,” Daryl said nervously. “I..”

 

“Shh,” he shushed him. “Let me take care of you, remember?” he scolded gently. Starting with the boots, unlacing them and pulling them off followed by the socks he soaped up the warm cloth again and washed the hunter’s feet until he relaxed a little again.

 

No one had ever touched Daryl the way Rick was touching him now. He wasn’t demanding anything from him or expecting anything in return. It was like each touch was so loving and intimate that it took his breath away. He gasped and jumped when hands found their way to his pants and started undoing them and pulling them off along with his boxers and he couldn’t help but struggle against it. He froze however when he heard his name said in warning and allowed Rick to do what he needed to. Much to his surprise a folded sheet was placed over his middle to cover him so that he didn’t feel so vulnerable and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He wasn’t crying out of fear or pain but because he’d been touched so gently and shown so much compassion and love that he didn’t know how to deal with it or accept it.

 

Rick paused in his task when he realized that Daryl was sobbing silently wondering if he had hurt him. Abruptly he realized that the scent he smelled from the Omega wasn’t sadness or pain but confusion and disbelief. He continued cleaning Daryl trying not to embarrass him by drawing attention to the fact that he was crying. He ran the soapy cloth over the tone legs carefully cleaning a few gashes on his shin and letting the Omega soak in the new emotions he was experiencing. He tugged a clean pair of boxers on to the prone man then spread the sheet out over him before moving to set on the edge of the bed. “All done now. It wasn’t so bad was it?” he purred, brushing the hair back behind Daryl’s ear resisting the urge to place a kiss on each closed eyelid.

 

“No,” he sniffled and opened his eyes. It took a moment to blink the tears away so he could see clearly but when he did they both gasped at the same time. What Daryl saw were Rick’s eyes, deep Alpha red, the red they turned when an Alpha found their true mate.

 

Rick saw something he never gave himself hope to expect. Daryl’s eyes were bright Omega gold, so solid and pure it looked like gold leaf shining in the sun. Daryl was signifying his need for the Alpha. He reached out and stroked his thumb over Daryl’s trembling lips. “I told you I would go as soon as I was done if that was what you wanted. Is it what you want?” He wanted Daryl to make the decision himself and not because he had forced him too.

 

“No, stay please?” he asked softly as he fisted Rick’s shirt in his hand. “I want you to stay.”

 

He smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.” He repositioned himself and Daryl so that Rick was laying on his back with Daryl on his side resting half on top of Rick with his back to the wall. He stayed on the outside of the sheet not wanting Daryl to think he was trying to make this about something it wasn’t and he pulled the sheet up under Daryl’s arm because they both knew Hershel would be coming in to check on him eventually and most likely someone would be bringing him something to eat and drink and Daryl didn’t want anyone seeing his scars much less the new marks.

 

Daryl sighed contentedly as Rick rubbed his hand over his arm and rumbled comfortingly. He had wanted this so long that he was almost afraid it was a dream and not real. Doubt started to cloud his thoughts as he realized how unworthy he was of this sort of love.

 

“Stop it,” Rick scolded softly.

 

“Stop what?” he asked innocently.

 

“Stop doubting this, us, Daryl.” He shifted so he could look into Daryl’s eyes, “I see the gold sweetheart and I know my eyes are red. I have known for a while now, felt drawn to you and I can’t stand for you to be out of my sight.”

 

“But I’m not,” he shook his head. “I’m no good Alpha,” he whispered and averted his eyes. “Can’t…”

 

“Shhh,” Rick pulled him close to his chest and rocked him. “Let yourself be happy for once Daryl because you do deserve it no matter what you keep telling yourself.”

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

 

Daryl woke clutching the pillow to his chest, Rick’s scent still heavy on the cotton fabric. His entire body ached from his ordeal at Woodbury but he felt oddly content. He reached for his jeans and shirt blushing as he remembered what Rick had done for him the night before. Had he really meant the things he’d said or was he just trying to calm him down? Rick cared for everyone in his pack and would do whatever it took help them and keep them safe and maybe he realized that was the only way Daryl would let him take care of him? Sighing he dressed and slipped his boots on before levering himself up off the bed. He was so stupid sometimes! Of course, Rick was just being Rick and doing what he had to and Daryl read more into it like a fool. At least he hadn’t tried to kiss the Alpha like he’d wanted to. He would just avoid Rick for a while and it would all go back to normal. Right now there was something he had to deal with, something very real.

 

Sasha shook her head as Daryl approached. “Boy, what are you doing out of bed? You need to heal,” she scolded. She had come to think of the bull headed archer as a brother.

 

“Need to talk to him,” he said trying to side step her but she wasn’t having it.

 

“Daryl,” she didn’t like the idea of him being in the same room with Merle alone. The short time she’d been guarding the man she wanted to shoot him herself. He and Daryl were so different she couldn’t believe they have related much less brothers.

 

“It’s fine, not like I’m going to let him out of the cell or anything,” he told her. “Just need to talk about some things.” She reluctantly moved aside and he strode into the A block corridor, down the gangway to the center cell where Merle was.

 

“Well look who finally decided to come check on his big brother,” Merle scoffed. “Glad to see you finally found time to care about ol’Merle. Let me out of this cell,” he growled and slammed his hand against the bars.

 

“Why?” His voice wavered and he inwardly cursed himself for showing a sign of weakness.

 

“Why?” he snapped.

 

“The Governor,” he spat angrily.

 

“I was tryin to set us up for the good life! All he wanted was a little bitch to mate and he would have given us the keys to the kingdom,” he huffed. Part of him still thought everything would have been alright if Daryl had just sucked it up and let it happen.

 

“You were trying to set yourself up,” he shook his head and glared at his brother. “You don’t give a damn about me.”

 

“I’m the only one who’s ever taken care of your sorry ass! If it weren’t for me you’d have…”

 

“You never took care of me, Merle, you were to damn stoned all the time or too busy getting in trouble with your buddies and getting sent off! You weren’t there to take care of me like you always told everybody because you were just as fucked up as Pa was most of the time!” he growled.

 

Merle was shocked by Daryl’s outburst, eyes wide and jaw agape as he stared at the man before him. He hated to admit it but what he was saying was true. He’d left home as much as he could and didn’t want to be saddled with the little brat to have to take care of. It wasn’t until they were grown that he returned and noticed how beat down and skittish Daryl was. He turned his back to the bars and rested his hand on the wall. “I didn’t know what he was doing to you.”

 

“Yes, you did because he did it to you too but you were old enough to leave before he got worse.” He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. “I get it, man, I would have got the hell out too if I were you but what I don’t get is why you joined in with him after mom died,” his voice broke as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He knew he was opening himself up to be hurt yet again but he just needed to know why. What was so wrong with him that everyone in his family felt that way about him?

 

He spun around angrily stomping up to the bars. “I wasn’t joining him I was helping you. You were always such a little pussy, all soft and shit and then when you presented, wheew. Well, I knew if I didn’t try to make you a man then you would wind up bendin over for the first Alpha that came round.”

 

He hated that his brother felt that way about him. All he’d ever wanted was to make his Pa’ and his brother love him but even as a kid, he knew he would never be good enough no matter what he did. He would do stupid shit to try to prove how tough he was. He’d nearly kill himself bring home the biggest animal he could find to feed them. He did everything he could think of and they barely even noticed he existed unless they were hitting him or needed him to do something. Even though he had known all of this hearing it again still hurt. “I guess settin me up to bend over for your buddy was teachin me to be a man too?” his voice was low and the disgust was thick.

 

“I was tryin..”

 

“To save me? Yeah, I know.” Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, head lowered looking like a kicked puppy. “I know you got the shit end of the deal in the family Merle. Having an Omega as a brother was disgraceful enough but having me as that brother too? Hell, no wonder you did drugs all the time. Sorry, I made your life such hell by being a constant disappointment but you don’t have to worry ‘bout me no more whatever happens to me is on me.”

 

“You think Grimes is gonna take care of you boy?” he growled. “You ain’t nothing to him ‘cept a way to get food! Stop bringing it in and see if they don’t kick your sorry ass out!” He shook his head in disgust, “Don’t none of them give a damn about you.”

 

He nodded, “You’re probably right but either way I’m not your worry anymore.” He walked out of the cell block ignoring Sasha as she called to him and made his way down through the tombs. He wandered for a while as old memories and new ones played out in his head. He wondered why he was born the way he was. Was it punishment for something he’d done in a past life or was he a punishment for his parents because they were the evil bastards they were? As much as it hurt Merle had been right about the fact that he was the bread winner for this pack, so to speak and he wasn’t going to fuck that up as long as he could help it.

 

He made his way outside to their smokehouse where they put all his kills to dry and opened the door. It was still well stocked but he should go see if he could find something else anyway, better to be safe. His bow was still somewhere in Woodbury but he could take one of the shotguns until he could find another one. It would be risky with the noise but a handgun and a silencer wouldn’t be enough to take down a deer at a hundred yards.

 

“Woah,” Rick grunted as he walked face first into Daryl who was rounding the corner headed toward C Block.

 

“Ugh,” Daryl gasped wrapping his arm around his ribs as they were jostled painfully.

 

“Are you ok?” quickly recovering his balance and noticing the pain on Daryl’s face. “What are you even doing out of bed?”

 

Fuck! Rick, the one person he was trying to avoid and he plowed right into him. “Yeah, fine,” he nodded and tried to walk on by him. He knew it was too much to hope for to get away but he still flinched when Rick grabbed his arm.

 

Emotions were pouring from the Omega making a heady scent that nearly made Rick dizzy. “Daryl what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing was just going to hunt and see if I could find something so we don’t start running low on meat.”

 

“You worry too much,” he said leaning down a bit to look the archer in the eyes. “The smoke house is full,” he reassured him. “Don’t think we could even fit more in there right now so just rest up for a while alright?”

 

He nodded and turned away again and made it three steps before Rick spoke his name and he froze in place. His Omega senses screaming at him to seek out the comfort the Alpha would offer to him but he knew Rick was just being nice and it wasn’t something the Alpha really wanted. Everything inside of him was at war and it was just too much.

 

“Daryl,” Rick gasped as he wrapped his arms around his friend just before his legs gave way. “It’s gonna be alright sweetheart.” He scented the air around them to calm the archer down a bit. “Slow you’re breathing down,” he turned him so that Daryl’s back was pressed against his chest. “You’re having a panic attack. I need you to focus on my voice ok? Take a deep breath in like this,” Rick inhaled so that the hunter could feel it and do the same. “Exhale slowly,” he coached continuing the cycle until Daryl stopped shaking and his breathing was back to normal. As soon as he could stand on his own Rick led him to the east guard tower, opposite the one they used to stand watch.

 

“I’m ok, you don’t have to..” Daryl started to say but was cut off.

 

Once inside Rick made sure there were some windows open for air then pulled Daryl down to sit in the floor with him. He held him close, rocking him gently just letting him settle. Rick didn’t want to pressure him and knew he would speak when he was ready.

 

Daryl drank in the comfort greedily but it left a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I’m sorry Rick. Shouldn’t waste your time on me like this when the others might need you.” He tried to free himself from the Alpha’s hold but a sharp warning growl stopped him instantly. “I know I keep messin’ up but I promise I will keep bringing in food for everyone no matter what happens to me.” He turned so that he could look the Alpha in the eyes hoping to convey his honesty and make him understand. “Promise I’ll help you take care of your pack and I won’t be a burden for anyone. I know I’m a screw-up and I don’t deserve a chance like this but I won’t let you down, Rick. I won’t.”

 

He sat in stunned silence as Daryl rambled on about how he knew he had to earn his keep. He knew what he was worth and how he was sorry that Rick had to put on a show to get him to take care of his injuries. All the while Rick was trying to figure out where all this was coming from. When Daryl had finally fallen asleep last night he was comfortable with Rick being near him, holding him and accepting of the idea that the Alpha want him as his Omega but now it’s like he had reverted back to the Daryl he’d first met in Atlanta. What the hell could have happened that would have Daryl this distressed in such a short time? “Merle!”

 

Daryl squeaked at the anger in the Alpha’s tone stopping midsentence. “M..merle?”

 

“You spoke to him this morning didn’t you?”

 

Daryl nodded, “Had to. Needed him to know he wasn’t responsible for me anymore. He tried but I just can’t be fixed,” he said as he played with a string on the knee of his fraying jeans. “You’re not either you know? I mean I know you want to take care of everyone but I’m too much for anyone to have to deal with.”

 

“Ever occur to you that Merle is the one who’s fucked up and not you? That your old man screwed you both up and Merle was weaker than you so he started doing drugs to deal with it? That the only damn reason he beat on you and kept you subservient was because he was the weaker one and he knew it?”

 

Daryl looked at Rick like he’d grown a second head. “Merle is strong. Yeah he did drugs but our old man drank and that life, it’s just all he knew.”

 

“It’s all you knew too right? You don’t do drugs, you rarely drink and you don’t go around trying to hurt people.”

 

“But Merle is…”

 

“An insensitive, bully who needs to feel like he’s in control of something so he picks on his baby brother who he knows has been tortured all his life?”

 

“He was tortured to Rick, he’s the oldest I just screwed up more than he did.”

 

“Stop it! Stop defending him Daryl!” Rick growled immediately regretting the action when the Omega whimpered. Softening his tone, “I know it took years for them to mess you up this bad kid and I will do everything in my power to try and reverse what they taught you but you have to trust me enough to let me.”

 

“I trust you Alpha,” he assured him. “Just I know what I am and you will too if you’re around me long enough. You’ll agree with Merle and Pa ‘bout me.”

 

“Never.” He cupped Daryl’s face with his hand and turned it so that he was looking directly into Rick’s eyes. “I will never think that about you because it’s not true.”

 

“How do you know?” His voice was timid and almost childlike.

 

Rick smiled at him, “Because I want you to be my Omega.”

 

“Y..you what?” His heart leaped up into his throat.

 

“I want you to be my mate sweetheart,” he explained again. “I have wanted that for a long time now but I was afraid that I would make you feel pressured if I approached you about it. Sort of hoped that you would show some interest in me so I would know if you were open for it but…”

 

Daryl was stunned, “Not good enough for you.”

 

Rick growled, “You will stop talking that way about yourself, Daryl. I get to decide who I want and who I don’t and so do you. I want an honest answer too, not something Merle or your father would say got it?”

 

Was this really happening? Did Rick Grimes Alpha extraordinaire really want Daryl Dixon as a mate? “I want that, I do but I don’t know if I can.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t know how to treat a mate,” he fidgeted.

 

It suddenly dawned on Rick what he meant. Daryl had never been loved and he didn’t know how to accept it or deal with it. All he’d ever know is anger and hitting. “We will learn together,” he smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

 

“Rick,” Daryl whined causing the former sheriff to smile and pull him closer.

 

“Yes?” Smirking he moved his hand lower cupping the Omega’s ass then leaned in and kissed him passionately. He could feel the heat from the other man’s face as he blushed but was overjoyed at the fact that Daryl wasn’t trying to push him away, that was huge progress from just a few weeks ago.

 

Maggie and Glenn whistled and whooped from the guard tower at the sight of the two men embracing and Daryl groaned finally breaking the kiss but not Rick’s hold on him. He didn’t try to move the Alpha’s hands off his body even though he knew they were being watched by more than just Glenn and Maggie. He loved being touched by the Alpha, though he was still trying to get used to it. Rick had been pulling out all the stops and actually courting the Omega like he had to try and win his heart. Daryl still wasn’t sure how to act with this sort of treatment but he was slowly starting to adjust to the attention.

 

It started out with just the two of them spending more time together talking about themselves and Rick coaxing information from Daryl on his likes and dislikes then moved to quiet dinners alone and sitting outside looking at the stars. The second guard tower had become their private place to go and be alone yet close enough if they were needed they could be easily reached. The tower was where Rick had kissed him for the first time, just a quick press of soft lips to his own. Once he was over the shock of what had happened he couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt and finally built up enough courage to lean in for another. To his surprise the next kiss was much deeper and more passionate, the Alpha’s tongue exploring his mouth like he wanted to remember every facet of it. Once he had adjusted to Rick’s touch and was able to accept it without flinching away Rick decided it was time to move to the next phase.

 

Being touched in public was not something Daryl was used to unless it was a physical punishment so when Rick started hugging him and kissing him in front of the others it was uncomfortable for several reasons. Like always Rick was patient with him and they were able to talk out what was bothering him. He still wasn’t used to it but he didn’t try to fight it anymore. Now he was standing in the courtyard wrapped in Rick’s arms with the Alpha’s rather large hand resting on his ass. He could feel the stares of other Betas and two Omega’s that had recently joined their group. Rick was the Alpha everyone seemed to want and Daryl couldn’t hide the fact that he didn’t like the other’s staring at him like that. One Omega in particular that had defected from Woodbury would throw pheromones every time she saw the Alpha to try and seduce him, now was no exception because she smelled so strong that Daryl nearly gagged from it. She sauntered up to them touching Rick’s arm and Daryl snapped. He bared his teeth and growled viciously at her. “Back off,” he warned.

 

She arched a brow at the Omega, “what’s your problem? I’m not doing anything,” she feigned innocents.

 

His jaw dropped open in disbelief at the audacity of her. Rick was embracing Daryl and hand his hand on his ass holding him obscenely close and she was still trying to hit on him. “MINE,” he snarled again and released pheromones of his own overpowering her scent. He heard Rick make a soft noise in the back of his throat and felt the bulge against his hip grow and get hard.

 

Daryl’s scent flooded his senses blocking everything else but his desire for the Omega out. He whimpered and pressed his face against the Omega’s scent gland and inhaled deeply as he pressed impossibly closer to the rigid body cradled against him. He didn’t know how long they stayed in the embrace or when the other Omega had left all he knew was that he wanted to claim Daryl as his and he wanted to do it soon. As he came back to himself he realized they were swaying gently and Daryl was rubbing his back as he was murmuring soothingly to him. He kissed his neck, his jaw, and temple as he lifted his head and looked into the Omega gold of Daryl’s eyes. “We need to go get this over with sweetheart."

 

“Are you sure we have to? It doesn’t matter what he says, I want to be yours, Rick.”

 

“Yeah, we have to” Rick sighed. “I’m not taking any chances on him trying anything else and that includes trying to guilt you about being my mate.” He’d thought about how to deal with Merle long and hard and it was no easy decision to come to. If he did what he wanted he’d beat the hell out of the oldest Dixon every day for the next twenty years and see if he could come out the other side as well as Daryl had but Daryl wouldn’t stand for that. Whatever screwed up sense of love the two Dixon’s shared it came with a fierce loyalty. After several arguments, they had both finally agreed on how to deal with Merle. He took Daryl’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before leading him to A block.

 

Merle quickly got to his feet when he caught Rick’s scent. He hated the fact that the former cop was an Alpha, a very dominate Alpha at that, and he couldn’t help but submit to his direct commands. The last day he’d seen his brother Rick showed up and they had it out over Daryl. Merle was shocked when Rick had stepped into the cell with him and closed the door but when he’d threatened the eldest brother Merle had seen the true power of the Alpha and knew he couldn’t survive a fight with him. For the first time in his life, Merle Dixon submitted. His focus snapped back to the present when Grimes and his brother walked up to his cell. He took a defensive stance, not sure what was about to happen.

 

Rick practically had to drag Daryl behind him as the got closer to his brother. He hadn’t seen Merle since the day Rick had found him so upset and didn’t want to see him now but Rick felt that the youngest Dixon boy needed some closure and needed to know Merle was no longer going to be a threat to him.

 

“We need to have a talk,” Rick informed him.

 

“I get it, you’re in charge. I don’t like it but I get it” he bristled. He may be a Dixon but he wasn’t stupid.

 

“Good but that’s not all we need to talk about,” Rick said.

 

“How about we talk about when you’re going to let me outta this damn cage?”

 

Rick took Daryl’s hand and pulled him closer until the archer was standing in front of him, his back to Rick’s chest. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck, eyes locked onto Merle’s the entire time. “Daryl has something he wants to tell you.”

 

The archer breathed in Rick’s scent and felt the Alpha’s arms tighten against him in support before lifting his eyes to meet Merle’s. “Rick asked me to be his mate, his Omega,” he corrected himself.

 

“What?” Merle snapped. “I knew you were takin it from officer friendly here. How long you been bangin my little brother, cop? Got him brainwashed to doin whatever you want?”

 

Rick growled but it was Daryl who spoke, “It’s not like that! We’ve never been together. I didn’t even know he was interested until a few weeks ago after your crap with the Governor,” Daryl said defensively.

 

“Look he isn’t asking your permission or anything Beta I just needed him to tell you himself what was going on,” his voice was even and authoritative. “I wanted you to hear it from his own mouth so you would have no doubt in your mind that this was his choice,” he explained. “If it were up to me I would have ripped your heart out the day you tried to,” he paused as rage rolled through him at the memory and Merle had the good sense to look ashamed of what he’d done. “Daryl pleaded for me to let you stay here so you would be safe even after you nearly destroyed him and I promise you that is the only reason you are still breathing.”

 

“I thought I was doing the right thing,” Merle snapped for the thousandth time.

 

“Bullshit! You might have him fooled but I know better,” Rick hissed. “You were willing to sacrifice Daryl to make things better for yourself just like you and your whole damn family have always done! You know the worst part of all of it, Merle,” he said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, “if you had told him what you wanted him to do and that it was to help you he would have sacrificed himself because for some fucked up reason he still loves you.”

 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Daryl shouted as he pushed away from both of them. “You don’t know what Merle went through when we were kids Rick. You don’t know what he had to put up with so don’t you judge him!” He turned his anger toward his brother, “and you are a selfish jackass who only thinks about himself! I never expected you to save me but I never thought you’d take part in what was happening to me either. I didn’t and still don’t deserve that.” He took a deep breath, crossed his arms over his chest and stepped closer to the cell. “If we let you go we have no guarantee that you won’t run straight to the Governor and tell him where we are and lead him back to me. If you stay here we still can’t trust you so we have to keep you locked up,” he shook his head. “It’s not just about me, this time, Merle, I’m not the only one you will put in danger if we let you go.”

 

“So you are siding with them over your own blood?” Seemed Daryl had grown some balls with the Alpha at his side. “I already submitted to your boyfriend what else do you want from me?” he roared.

 

“For you not to be a dick for once!” Daryl shouted back. “Maybe if you didn’t insult everyone and act like you don’t give a damn about anything then they would try and accept you into the pack but no.” He turned to walk away and Merle grabbed his shirt. The struggle was over within seconds, Daryl able to free himself before Rick could even take the three steps forward to get to him but Merle had managed to rip Daryl’s shirt off in the process.

 

Merle gasped at what he saw, tears filling his eyes at the scars that littered his brother’s body. “I..I didn’t know.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Daryl scoffed. “He did the same thing to you.” He yanked the shirt out of Merle’s hand and put it back on, the buttons had all been snapped off but at least it covered him.

 

“Not like that. He was a bastard and he hit me but he never left me lookin like that.” He still couldn’t believe what he’d seen. Maybe Daryl had been right, maybe he’d been so messed up he never even seen what was happening to his kid brother right under his nose. Hell, he’d left him there alone with the bastard knowing that Daryl was the only one left to take his anger.

 

“Stop lookin at me like that! I don’t want your damn pity,” he wiped angrily at the tears that betrayed him and fell down his face. “I am going to be Rick’s mate because it’s what I want and if you want to be an asshole and sit in here and rot for the rest of your life then that’s on you,” he told Merle before leaving the cell block.

 

“Daryl, wait,” Rick called after him.

 

He heard the Alpha calling his name but didn’t stop. He’d made it outside and halfway through the courtyard before Rick was able to catch him.

 

“OMEGA STOP NOW!” Rick watched as Daryl froze instantly, muscles twitching like he was fighting to obey the command. He stepped in front of him leaning down so he could look into his eyes. “I’m proud of you for standing up to him. I know it wasn’t easy but you did it.”

 

Daryl let Rick pull him into a hug and comfort him for a few minutes before speaking. “It felt good,” he admitted. “Strange but good.”

 

“You will never submit to anyone again except me Daryl and I will never hurt you. I will protect you with my life,” he promised.

 

“And I will protect you with mine,” he added as he pressed his forehead against Rick’s.

 

“Come with me,” the Alpha smiled and took his hand. He led him to their guard tower and opened the door ushering him inside.

 

Daryl swallowed thickly trying to stave off the emotion that was welling up inside him. “When did you have time to do this?”

 

“Been gathering stuff for a while now,” he smiled. “Some of the others have been helping me find the things I needed. I set it up this morning after watch while you were feeding Judith. Is it alright?” he asked, unsure if Daryl would like it.

 

“Alright? Rick, it’s perfect,” he beamed still in awe. Rick had made them an honest to God nest and it was like nothing Daryl could have even imagined before the world went to hell. He had no idea how Rick had managed it in times like this. The better part of the floor was covered in a couple of mattresses and layers of quilts and pillows that were built up to surround them when they lay in the center helping the Omega feel safe and protected when he was at his most vulnerable. It was a rare gesture for an Alpha to make in modern day but Rick was no normal Alpha. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“I would do anything for you,” he said honestly. “I meant what I said the first night I kissed you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life but if you decide it’s not what you want I will still protect you and keep you at my side as long as you want to stay. You owe me nothing Daryl.”

 

The Omega couldn’t help but feel honored that an Alpha would show any insecurity around him much less open himself up like Rick just did. It was his turn to reassure him now. “I’ve never wanted anyone before, to be honest with you. I was always too self-conscious and afraid of letting anyone touch me or see me, but you,” he stepped closer and pressed his body against the leader’s, “I want you to touch me, to take me, I want to be yours in every way and before you ask again, it’s not because you are an Alpha and I am an Omega. I love you.”

 

He didn’t think Daryl would ever say those three words though he knew how he’d felt. To hear him say it made Rick’s heart swell. Cupping his face with his hands he leaned in and kissed him with all the passion he was feeling. Things became heated quickly and soon they were both naked and laying in the nest. Rick looked down at Daryl’s kiss-swollen lips and lust blown eyes and saw nothing but contentment and desire.

 

Daryl knew what Rick wanted without him having to say a word. He nodded his consent and took a deep breath when he felt the head of Rick’s cock pressed firmly against his stretched entrance. He allowed Rick to position one of his legs so that it rested on the Alpha’s hip while the other hand spread his thighs allowing him to push harder until the flared head breached him causing him to gasp and whimper at the pain.

 

Rick kissed Daryl, nipping at his bottom lip as he reached between them and started stroking the Omega’s throbbing member. It didn’t take long before Daryl was panting and giving small thrusts of his hips to try and get more friction. Rick squeezed Daryl’s erection and twisted his wrist dragging the palm of his hand over the sensitive head causing Daryl to buck up hard against him. He used the distraction to press forward sliding deeper and deeper until he finally bottomed out.

 

“Wait, wait,” Daryl gasped blinking away the tears that stung his eyes. Rick was so thick he was stretched to capacity if not beyond and the sting was overtaking the pleasure.

 

“Just relax sweetheart,” he soothed as he kissed along his jaw line. “Open yourself up for me and let me make you feel good.” He continued speaking soothingly and running his hands over Daryl’s body and soon the Omega was giving an experimental thrust of his hips causing them both to moan.

 

Daryl felt like his body was on overload and he was about to burst into a thousand pieces from the inside out. A ball of pleasure started to build low in his belly as Rick set up a fast rhythm rubbing against something inside him with each thrust that made him see stars. Moving on instinct he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist inadvertently driving him even deeper. “Rick,” he moaned unsure of what was happening but not wanting the feeling to stop either. His body became one sensitive nerve and every jab of Rick’s hips was like a jolt of electricity shooting through him and every breath he took was a pleading moan of Rick’s name. He gripped Rick’s biceps with both hands as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him like waves against the rocks of a stormy sea. He felt Rick’s teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and every muscle in his body contracted and released over and over again dragging out the pleasure as Rick’s k9’s sunk into the scent gland in his shoulder marking him as Rick’s.

 

The taste of his Omega filling his mouth and his senses pushed him over the edge causing him to cry out and stutter his movements until he stilled completely and collapsed on top of Daryl. He felt his knot swelling as wave after wave of cum splashed inside his mate filling him so full that Daryl squirmed at the distended feeling and seed was even slipping out of the seal caused by the knot. Rick had never cum so hard or so much in his life and from the sticky feeling between them Daryl gave him a run for his money because they were both soaked and he could feel Daryl’s cock still twitching and leaking between them. He maneuvered them so that he was on his back and Daryl was laying on top of him, legs resting on either side of his hips still filled with Rick’s knot. He pressed the Omega’s face against the gland in his own shoulder and purred when he latched on without being prompted, suckling contentedly as he was filled with his mate's scent and seed.

 

“Mine,” the Alpha purred grabbing the sensitive bottom of his Omega with both hands causing the knot to pull tight against his red, swollen entrance.

 

Daryl whimpered and mewled at the sensations he was feeling and was focused only on his Alpha, his mate, and their bonding. “Yours Alpha,” he nodded pressing closer to his lover. “Only yours."


End file.
